dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Survive! The Tournament of Power Begins at Last!
is the ninety-seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on July 2, 2017. Its American airdate was February 9, 2019. Summary The eight universes participating in the Tournament of Power are staring each other down. The two Zenos are excited as the Grand Minister makes his entrance on top of the stage's main pillar. Grand Priest goes over the rules again: the time limit is 100 takks (48 Earth minutes), and the use of weapons, killing, and Flight are not allowed, however warriors with wings may still fly. Gohan goes over the strategy again with Universe 7: stick together and always fight with superior numbers, however Vegeta and Frieza once again show sarcastic disagreement. Kale is afraid and Caulifla tells her to remember to "go flashy" again. Goku and Top stare each other down, and Frieza is amused at the amount of tension and bloodlust in the air. Master Roshi offers to fight against the female warriors, and Tien shows skepticism. Shin is worried about his universe, and Old Kai tells him to just trust in them as their fates rest in the warriors' hands. Beerus yells at his fighters about teamwork, and Quitela mocks and laughs at Beerus, who refuses to retort. The Tournament of Power finally begins, and every warrior rushes to face another warrior, soon engulfing the entire battle stage with lights and battle sounds. Universe 7 sticks together in the ensuing chaos, however Goku spots Top fighting with Magetta and flies away to fight him, but he is interrupted by Ganos. Gohan tries to remind Goku about their teamwork strategy, but Android 17, Android 18, Vegeta, and Frieza also fly away to fight. Narirama, a modified robot warrior from Universe 3, begins spinning himself in order to knock some fighters away, and Heles of Universe 2 comments that it's not beautiful for her female warriors to be attacked before they transform. The Universe 3 gods dub this method the "Super Survival Mode", however it was easily shut down by Hit and Basil. A female warrior from Universe 10, Rylibeu, fights against Basil, however he counters her attack and knocks her out of the ring, revealing that defeated warriors are instantly transported to the stands to spectate. In order to keep track of the fighters, Zeno reveals they have a tablet, called the GodPad, that they use to mark the fighters who have been knocked out. The Universe 10 God of Destruction, Rumush, berates Rylibeu for forgetting to use her wings, and for the fact that his universe is the first to have a fighter be knocked out. Beerus cheers for his universe, however he overhears Champa cheering for Universe 6 to knock out Universe 7 out of spite. Android 18, Vegeta, Android 17, and Goku are fighting their respective battles, and the remainder of Universe 7: Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Roshi are surrounded by Botamo, Comfrey, Shosa, Dercori, and Lavender, who wants revenge against Gohan. The Universe 7 fighters assume a Manji Formation, following the plan, and they initiate a combo attack: Tien's Solar Flare, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, Krillin's Destructo Disc, Gohan's energy beam barrage, and Master Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha to attack the fighters. However, the fighters remain unharmed, and Master Roshi compliments them as they are indeed worthy of entering the tournament. Basil is fighting a sumo-wrestling warrior, Napapa, and fails in knocking him out. While Goku continues to fight Ganos, he is knocked aside and Goku lays eyes on Top, who is also knocked aside by Mulithim, revealing Jiren to be standing still in the ensuing chaos. Zeno spots Jiren and they agree to keep an eye on him. Goku prepares to battle Jiren one on one, but he is grabbed behind and held in a headlock by a muscly warrior from Universe 4, Nink. Despite Goku fighting to be free, Nink prepares to jump off the ring, intending to sacrifice himself to eliminate Goku. Before they both fall off, Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue to overpower the fighter, sending him knocked down and saving himself. Beerus yells at Goku for not going Blue before, but Goku wants to save his power. Goku is then surrounded by a number of warriors, including the Trio of Danger, however he smiles, wanting to be in this kind of situation. There are 47 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Major Events *The Tournament of Power finally begins. *Goku is almost eliminated within the first minute by Nink. Battles *Top vs. Basil *Shosa vs. Kettle *Nink vs. Hyssop *Catopesra vs. Hop *Methiop vs. Unknown Warrior *Obuni vs. Tupper *Comfrey vs. Shosa *Paparoni vs. Rabanra *Top vs. Auta Magetta *Goku vs. Ganos *Narirama vs. Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Coo, Sous Roas, Cabba, Dispo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil *Basil vs. Rylibeu *Basil vs. Napapa *Android 18 vs. Cocotte *Vegeta vs. Hyssop *Android 17 vs. Harmira *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Catopesra *Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin, & Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) vs. Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey, Shosa, and Dercori *Basil vs. Napapa *Dispo & Casserale vs. Unknown Warrior *Top vs. Mulithim *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Nink Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *GodPad *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Kiyosato Yamamoto *'Episode Director' - Hideki Hiroshima *'Animation Supervisor' - Yukihiro Kitano & Hirotaka Nii *'Assistant Supervisor' - Osamu Ishikawa *'Key Animators' - Yukihiro Kitano, Futoshi Higashide, Yong-ce Tu, Shuntaro Mura, Mua Tsukino, Miyuki Yokoyama, TAP, Tatsuya Oka, Shoichi Funaki, Takenori Tsukama, Takashi Yamakita, Masato Ikeda, Hironori Sawada, Ooyonemame Douga Differences from the manga *In the anime, Goku immediately goes after Top wanting to finish what they started at the Zeno Expo. In the manga, Goku immediately goes looking for Jiren instead. *Rylibeu is eliminated by Basil in the anime and by an unknown competitor in the manga. *Nink is eliminated by Goku in the anime and by Vegeta in the manga. *In the anime, Team Universe 9 surround Goku with the intention of taking him out. This does not happen in the manga though the Trio of Danger do still battle against Gohan and Piccolo. Trivia *A sumo wrestling fighter from Universe 10, Napapa, bears resemblance to Doskoi, a sumo wrestler who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Both are sumo wrestlers, and Napapa actually shouts out the word "Doskoi" as he attacks and defends, similar to what Doskoi did. *The opening and the eye-catchers in this episode were updated to include Frieza in the Universe 7 Team. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 97 (BDS) es:Episodio 97 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 097 pt-br:Sobreviver! Abrem-se as cortinas do Torneio do Poder! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super